Tyranids to Terra
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: A new age begins, and the hive fleet Echidna starts to share the history of the tryanids. Rated T for mention of death and tyranid cussing as well as creppy themes.
1. A Brief History

Journal entry 1

Today, I was born again. But, instead of being a Carnifex, I was a new tyranid called a "Tryfing" Let me explain a bit about the tyranid history. The Mother Mind was created before the Hive Minds. The planet's inhabitance was threatened by something greater than us. We were created to destroy the terror of space. You may know it now as the chaos gods. We know it only as Cthulhu, all of the chaos gods combined. The reason the warp burst open was because the hive fleet, Stormking, known to you as Leviathan, ripped open the creature's blood.

This created the warp. We went into the warp to find a new fresh galaxy. When we found this out, we knew we had to save the inhabitance. But, the Eldar waged war on us, making the humans do it, too. Eventually, you were knocking us down. We managed to get special types of tyranids though, and we thank you for that. By now, I think I need to save more for the next day.

Jhansah (Good fortune)

Tryfing

on behalf of

Hive Fleet Echidna.


	2. Today in the Hive

**Updated Note: I am NOT making a complete disregard of the lore. I am just saying that the person who chataloged it in the book was wrong. Think about it. Would he be able to get in the natural day of a tyranid by just sneaking in? NO! These things are Killing machines with radar. You come within their radius, your toast!  
><strong>

Journal entry 2

You are probably wondering how these letters are getting through. I won't tell you, and it is not spies. Anyway, humans pushed us away, making it harder to reproduce. But the chaos space marines, we will help you with. They disrupt the world, and they are poison. We will let you have the word of General Ger. On our hands we have to feed, reproduce, and now worry about you. Most of us are herbivores, like the lictors and Genestealers. We have another item of interest you will want.

As you should know, Captain Trinistus of the Deathwatch is presumed dead. He is not, but rather enjoying the food we are bringing him. It is an old food you used to call, "pizza" and he is very happy. Except that one time we had to pull geanstealers on him, but he has been in good care. We offer a trade. Ol' One Eye and three other carnifexis that have survived conditions similar to point blank range, will go to the traitor legion ship in a fridge pod. When they open it up, they will rampage through. Don't worry, Ol' One Eye has a direct link to the Mother mind. When they are done, we ask that you deploy a space marine to set it to autopilot to the fortress of Abbadon. Afterwards, we activate the necrons there and destroy the fortress, leaving Abbadon to roam and loose troops. They won't know what hit him.

Thank you,

Tryfing

on Behalf of

Hive fleet Echidna


	3. Nightwatch

Nightwatch 1

The Lictors are the night watchers, prowling around at night. Tonight we found you, trying to sneak in. We had to slay them because they were too dangerous. We are very sorry. We want our demands met, for if another squad comes in, We will be forced to to execute both parishioners. Yes both. We have you captain and we have an eldar farseer. They are both of high rank. We want our demands met. We are not savage animals. Whatever they told you about the great devourer is a lie. We have the mother mind, The great devourer is the Cthulhu that will consume us all. We are trying to help. Resistance is futile. We have something called a, "Ripper Titan" much like you dreadnought titans, but is a ripper. That could also be what they meant, but Cthulhu is about 56x bigger than your puny dreadnought titan. It would be a mini figure to Cthulhu. Again we want our demands met.

Thyus (sincerely)

Tryfing

on behalf of

Hive Fleet Echidna.

**So It breaks the fourth wall eh? Any who, I am accepting Ideas, However, This will remain an independant fanfic. I will decide how it goes and I will decide any of the chapters. Some will just completely ignore you. But still, If you have questions, I will be happy to answer them. **


	4. Culture Shocker

**Our hearts grow tender with childhood memories and love of kindred and we are better throughout the year for having, in spirit, become a child again at Christmas time.** **-Laura Ingalls Wilder**

Journal entry 4

30 Days till christmas

Yes we know you do not expect us to celebrate Christmas, but we decide to give the imperium a break. Besides, we have made it where travel can't go without being trade, else it is destroyed. The demands were met, but we only managed to grab the artifacts we wanted, and the marines that went with us tried to go to chaos. Unworthy their fate. However, this is a letter for all races. We have added a special pe-gift to all. we also won't attack until we are angered. Anyway, here is what we got the races.

Orks: Fuse bombs that turn anything in the blast radius to dust. Turns orks more masculine. No effects on tyranids. 15 mile radius.

Eldar: Ancient physic knowledge of our galaxy.

Emporer: A more efficient way to keep you alive. Consumes dead bodies. Not usable on tyranids.

Necrons: A mysterious back shard we couldn't eat or destroy.

Space marines: Bio bolters. Large damage to anything living. No effects on tyranids or necrons.

Daemons: You should be dead by know because we shipped you a daemon killer.

Chaos: Tyranid Carnafexes :3

Dark elves: tyranid Rippers swarms. ( 'bout 50 o' em'):3

Imperial guards: taming lazer. Makes you invisible to tyranids for a few seconds.


	5. Questions Answered

**Hey guys! I will be going to Geek con on Saturday, so see you there!**

Journal entry 5

13 days until Christmas.

Well, apparently, the hive has received no questions. We will answer what we think you want to know.

"Why is there tyranids in equestria?!"

To that, we say we don't know. That particular ship was harboring many children of the hive, when we were attacked by eldar. The ship was jumped in a time space influx by the two legendary Pokemon from Sinnoh.

"what do you eat?"

Before we met your culture, we were eating things that look like apples and pineapples. Now that we have found your culture, we have reproduced many recipes such as pasta, pizza, and even your chicken. We have not made them look like them, but they sure do taste like them!

"why do you attack us?"

We attack to improve upon your design to make you more prepared for Chulu. The planets we leave behind "Barren" are actually filled with poisonous liquid that can dissolve all manner of items.

We hope you have a few questions cleared up.

Thank you,

Tryfing

on Behalf of

Hive fleet Echidna

**Sorry this one is short, but me and my friends are working on a really BIG project. Also, one of my friends made an account. His name is stormonu.**


End file.
